Resident Evil Reservations
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: So after talking with my friend I had an idea pop into my head, I thought of a short story that was based on some of the Resident Evil characters it was a first attempt and there is some good humor in this story too, It's Resident Evil like never before so enjoy and please feel free to comment and make requests if you like, also there is some sexual content not meant for kids,enjoy


Resident Evil Reservations

A fic based loosely on RE Revelations

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the rights exclusively to Resident Evil and the characters mentioned in this fictional story

It has been nearly eight years since the incident in Raccoon City and the two survivors from that fateful night Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are now a couple and co founders of the B.S.A.A's North American branch.

Jill Valentine was getting ready for her big night out with her boyfriend Chris, he had called her and told her to wear something nice as he was going to take her to the fanciest of all restaurants the Gilted Truffle. Jill was beaming with excitement as she had never been, it was the most expensive of all the restaurants in New York. Jill had moved to New York shortly after the Raccoon incident, Chris lived a block away with his younger sister Claire.

Chris left his home kissed Claire on the cheek and told her not to wait up for him, as much as he loved her he was still very protective of his only family, their parents had died in a car accident when Chris was 15 and Claire was 10, he had raised her himself and even put her through College, he was a caring soul and wished his sister the best, Claire didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. She liked Jill and wished Chris would settle down and marry her, but knowing Chris that was the farthest thing on his mind or so Claire thought.

Chris got into his BMW and headed to pick up Jill, he knew tonight was going to be special as tonight at dinner he was going to pop the question. Where better then the Gilted Truffle, it was as fancy as fancy restaurants got. While Chris was heading to pick up Jill he turned on the radio and his favorite band Avenged Sevenfold came on, the song was Bat Country, he jammed out to it. He then arrived at Jill's Apartment she was waiting inside. He proceeded to go to the door he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and the ring in a box hidden in his pants.

Jill answered the door wearing a long beautiful dress, black of course, and her hair down to her shoulders, Chris had rarely seen Jill wear her hair that way it was cute. She normally wore it a ponytail.

Jill's face lit up when she saw Chris and saw the beautiful flowers he had. He spoke:

"These are for the most beautiful girl in all the world, and it just happens to also be Valentine's day, so here you go my sweet Jill Valentine"

He handed her the bouquet of flowers and she smelled them they were absolutely wonderful.

"Oh Chris your the best, hold on a minute I will put them on water they are beautiful to let die, it will just be a minute" Jill said taking the flowers and putting them in water on her kitchen table.

Jill then returned and Chris had a huge smile on his well groomed face, he had a beard but she liked the stubbly look of it. She locked up her apartment and he walked her to his car and even opened the door for her, chivalry wasn't dead at least not to Chris. He got in the driver's side and after he buckled up for safety and Jill did the same. He started the Beamer up it purred like a kitten. They were on their way to the restaurant.

Chris knew they were busy at this time of night and was glad that he had decided to call ahead getting a table at the Gilted Truffle was like pulling teeth, but Jill was a special girl to him and he wanted nothing but the best for his girlfriend and former partner. He knew she had nightmares from Raccoon City as he did and surly Claire did as well. He couldn't believe that Claire had gotten mixed up with this whole thing and it was all his fault. She would have never gone to Raccoon if he hadn't left without telling her. They reunited on Rockford Island and from that point on he never went anywhere without letting Claire know first.

Anyway Chris parked at the main entrance and let Jill out of the car and then he gave the keys to the valet to park the car. They walked into the restaurant holding hands. Once inside they stopped at the metradean at the pulpit he asked for their name and Chris responded:

"Redfield party of two, I called ahead for an 8:30pm reservation"

"So sorry we did have a table reserved but since we are overbooked tonight we had to give it to another party, it will be about a 20 minute wait" The metradean said

"What did you just say, you gave my table away, argh whatever" Chris said

"It's ok Chris we are already here so we'll wait then" Jill said

"That's fine, we'll wait I suppose, but don't expect to get a big tip for this" Chris said the last part under his breath

Twenty minutes passed and then the metradean called out:

"Redfield party of two, Redfield party of two, your table is ready"

"Right here" Chris responded

"Right this way please" the waitress said leading them through the crowded restaurant to their table. Chris pulled out Jill's chair for her, then she sat down first, then he sat down across from her, she was smiling the whole time.

When they were settled down Chris said to himself

"More and more I find myself wondering if the wait was worth it"

he looked at Jill and then he said

"For her...yeah it's worth it"

Jill looked around the restaurant it was a beautifully decorated place with a French motif, and stucco walls. She thought to herself how could Chris afford this place, they both worked for the B.S.A.A but that wasn't a steady paycheck and they had to get other jobs. Chris worked security at the Prison and that was a decent paycheck, and she worked as a sectary for a law firm.

She missed being in active duty the thrill and all, but there wasn't a need for any B.S.A.A operatives yet, and since they were two of the four surviving members of S.T.A.R.S, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers being the others, everyone else was killed that night, and the S.T.A.R.S was disbanded after the Raccoon City incident so rather then being unemployed they needed to find work else where. If their commanding officer from the B.S.A.A called then they'd have to go into active duty it was handled much like a military operation.

A few minutes later a beautiful young girl in blonde pigtails came up to the table she couldn't be any older than 18 years old. She spoke:

"Good evening folks welcome to the Gilted Truffle my name is Juliet and I'll be your server tonight, our specials include the chicken cordon bleu, the Burton Burger, and the famous New York Strip Steak, the last one is my favorite, oh I almost forgot all our entree's are cooked in a Chambers pot so can I start you off with something to drink"

"I'll have the wine" Jill said

"I'll stick with water thank you" Chris responded

"Ok then,are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes" Juliet said

"I need some time"Jill said

As Juliet was walking away Chris stopped her, he slipped the ring box in her apron and asked her if she could do something special with it, as he wanted to surprise Jill, Juliet was use to this kind of thing and understood what he wanted she agreed kindly, Chris liked her she was a nice person a cheerleader perhaps he asked her if she ever was a cheerleader and she responded

"I was until my Highschool got overrun by Zombies, I picked up a chainsaw and killed as many as I possibly could before I escaped, my boyfriend was killed in front of my eyes, it was horrible indeed" Juliet started to cry a little then before causing a scene she left to gain composer

Chris said to himself

"I understand what you've been through Juliet I too have tackled with the undead, as with far worse, but your in a better place now, there is no Bio hazards here"

Then Chris returned to the table and Jill asked him

"What was that all about Chris, what did you say to that little girl to make her run off like that?"

"Oh, it was nothing she got emotional because I requested a song and it reminded her of her boyfriend, he passed away, I said that I was really sorry, she said not to worry she'd place the request, she is a teenager still, not much older than Becca is." Chris responded lying slightly to Jill as not to arouse suspicion

"A song just for me? Chris your just full of surprises aren't you" Jill asked

"You know me babe" Chris said

Jill looked over the menu, it was all too good sounding but she stopped at the sandwiches and looked them over, Jill wasn't particularity fond of sandwiches as she was almost one that night in Raccoon and Barry made that stupid joke after her brush with death, Jill's life was never the same after that, she started out as a thief but after her father was incarcerated she became one of the law abiding citizens and even a law enforcement agent with S.T.A.R.S, that was when she meet Chris, she fell in love with him right at the beginning but couldn't bring herself to admit it until they started the B.S.A.A, she was lost in thought when Juliet returned and broke Jill from her train of memories and asked her if she was ready to order, Jill responded

"It's all so good sounding but I think that I'll get the special the Chicken Cordon Bleu"

"That comes with two sides mashed potatoes and vegetables, sound good?" Juliet said

"Yes" Jill said

"And for you sir?" Juliet said to Chris

"I'll have the NY Strip Steak cooked medium well" Chris said

"Good decision, sides include applesauce and mashed potatoes" Juliet said writing down their orders

"Yes" Chris said

Juliet winked at Chris as she walked away she was going to place their orders and then request that song that Chris wanted and then she'd bring out the ring around a bottle of wine when she refilled Jill's glass, Juliet was happy to be a part of this blessed union, but then she started to think about Nick her dead boyfriend, she really missed him but her sister Cordelia was ever so comforting to her like a big sister would be, Rosaline was youngest, these three girls the Starling Sisters.

Jill was surprised alright the band started to play a familiar song, it was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, Jill loved that song it was so pretty but at the same time thoughts of Raccoon City circled through her head, what was Chris up to, At this point Juliet returned again with their food and they thanked her and they ate then as Jill was finishing her meal Juliet brought out the wine and Jill's eyes lit up as she noticed the engagement ring attached to the bottle, so Chris was going to purpose, Jill's heart skipped a beat and it began to flutter and she blushed, then Chris took the ring and got down on one knee, he then held out the ring and asked:

"So Jill, will you marry me?"

Jill was overwhelmed with excitement and the room was spinning, she passed out and fell to the floor, she heard Juliet asked for someone to get her something to fan off Jill

Chris helped her up and then she said:

"The answer Chris is defiantly yes"

"Your little spell there scared me Jill, are you alright?" Chris said

"I was just so excited and didn't mean to scare you by passing out like that" Jill said

"I'm glad your alright now, I happy you agreed to marry me" Chris said

"This whole evening was so wondering, I don't want it to ever end" Jill said

"Jill it doesn't have to, let's go back to my place" Chris said

"Alright" Jill said

Chris paid and gave Juliet nice tip, for her excellent service he then said to her:

"It's alright to be sad about the past and hard to forgot about those you lost, but you really seem to fit in here, make a new life starting now, I know that you'll do well, you have to believe in yourself Juliet, it's been a pleasure getting to know you"

"Thank you, and you too" Juliet responded

"Please come again to the Gilted Truffle" Juliet said

Jill gave Juliet a hug as a sign of friendship, Juliet blushed a little

The Valet brought Chris' car around and then Chris helped Jill into the passenger side, and then he got in the drives side, they buckled in and Chris drove off.

They got back to Chris's place he parked the car and helped Jill out, they walked up to the front door, then Chris unlocked it and was greeted by Claire's cat Mr. Spitz, Chris pet the little rascal and Jill did the same then Chris shut the door behind then they went up stairs to Chris's room. On the way they passed by Claire's room she was asleep and Chris didn't want to wake her, as Jill walked by she said silently to Chris

"Chris doesn't Claire look like an angel when she sleeps"

"She was made in Heaven, that is what is on the back of her leather jacket,hehehehe, no but I love my sister, best not to wake her, she gets groggy if she doesn't have enough sleep" Chris said

Chris' room was right next to Claire's, Jill sat down on the bed and Chris smiled at her she smiled back and said to him

"Chris let's have sex, it's been a while and I'm kind of horny" Jill said

"Alright, yeah sounds good to me" Chris responded

Chris kissed Jill first on her lips and then on her neck and removed her dress it hit the floor around her bare feet, Chris continued to kiss Jill all over and he removed her bra exposing her breast her nipples where perky and pink, then he took off her panties and now she was completely naked her brown pubic hair neatly groomed, enough hair to tickle Chris nose as he kissed her vagina and tongued her clit. She moaned with pleasure and bit her upper lip so as not to wake up Claire in the next room.

"yeah baby right there, tongue my clitty, oooohhhhh yeah" Jill said moaning slightly

Now it was Chris' turn so Jill proceeded to unbutton his pants and exposed Mr. Happy his penis, she placed it in her mouth and moved her tongued around his head and began to suck on it, the intensity was enough to make Chris cum a little in her mouth, she swallowed it, she enjoyed it, then she placed is penis between her luscious breasts and proceeded to move up and down on it until the pleasure was too much and he exploded again all over her pretty boobs. Jill spanked her ass, over and over and then she said

"You like what you see Chris, my sweet round ass, I have an idea why not get some whip cream and you can lick it off my ass, hehehehehe"

"I really love it when you talk dirty to me Jill, yeah hold on I get some" Chris said

Chris pt his boxers back on and ran into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the whip cream, then after shutting the fridge door, he returned to his horny Jill who was waiting patiently naked on his bed.

"I got the whip cream, so stick that pretty ass out at me and then I spray it on" Chris said shaking the can of whip cream then he sprayed it all over her butt.

"Oohhhh, that's cold, but I like it baby, you ready" Jill responded

Jill loved how Chris' tongue felt as he used it to lick up all the whip cream, Jill giggled a little as she was in ecstasy as Chris cleaned up the whip cream.

Then Jill put Chris' penis in her pussy and she started to move up and down on it, she started off slowly then faster and faster until he almost came inside.

"Oh yeah baby are about to cum, not inside yet, first spray that nasty juice all over my tits and on my face" Jill said

"Jill I can't hold it anymore, here it goes" Chris said as he came all over her tits and her face. "That's it babe, I love when you dose me in your sticky cum" Jill said placing some of the semen that was on her face in her mouth.

"Delicious" Jill said

"What's gotten into you Jill, your acting differently then normal, kinkier I never seen this side of you, I kind of like it" Chris said

Then they took a break and two hours passed and then they made love again this time Jill let Chris come inside of her.

"This time I want to feel all of that hot sperm inside my juicy warm pussy, so it's ok to come inside" Jill said

"Ok, here I go,arghhhhh" Chris said as he came inside Jill's vagina

After it was over they just lied there Jill cuddled up next to Chris and they fell asleep.

The next morning...

Claire woke up and walked over to Chris's room and smiled when she saw that Jill was sleeping next to Chris, she didn't want to wake them so she went downstairs to make some breakfast, she feed her companion Mr. Spitz, she had found him abandoned on the streets a stray hungry and homeless, so she decided to take him home, She was lonely since the government took Sherry Birkin away shortly after the Raccoon incident.

Chris's cell phone was ringing it woke him up, he answered it in a groggy voice

"H..Hello"

"Chris, this is commander Morgan from the B.S.A.A, I need you and ms Valentine to get here A.S.A.P, we just got a lead on Wesker, he is reported to be at the Spencer Estate in Northern Europe, be prepared for the worse, and remember you're the best operatives that we have, we expect results, your country needs you, see you soon" Morgan said

"Alright we'll be there soon, thanks commander" Chris said hanging up

" Was that the call, we have a mission don't we?" Jill said

"Yup, the B.S.A.A found Wesker, apparently he is at the Spencer Estate located in Northern Europe, it sounds like it will be just you and I this time, no backup, commander Morgan has more details and will debrief us when we meet with him, we better get ready" Chris said

"Maybe now we can finally end this, once and for all, I hate Wesker, he's like a plague that needs to be dealt with, but before we leave I'd like to stop by my place to get some clothes I don't feel like fighting in a satin dress" Jill said

"Ok but I've got to tell Claire, it's the least I can do, I don't want her to worry after all" Chris said giving Jill a kiss

Chris threw on some clothes and Jill put her dress back on and then they went downstairs to have some breakfast and to talk with Claire.

Claire gave Jill a big hug their boobs pressed up against each other through their clothes. After the three ate their breakfast Chris pulled Claire aside and told her of their mission, Claire fell to the floor and cried. Chris bend down and held Claire tightly rocking her gently

"Claire, I understand how you feel, but this is an important mission we can finally end this, if we can get Wesker then it's over, he's the last piece of the puzzle" Chris said trying to console his younger sister

"I know Chris but my heart is telling me that one of you won't be coming back and I don't want that, I have a really bad feeling about this" Claire said

"Well ready Jill?" Chris said

"Yes, and Claire thank you for your concerns your a good friend, we'll see each other again, trust me, last night Chris purposed and I want you to be my maid of honor, so we will be coming back, I love you like a sister, I really believe that you are my sister." Jill said giving Claire another hug a long sweet one where their boobs touched again. Claire still had tears in her eyes

"Yes I feel the same way as you Jill do be careful, look after Chris will you?" Claire said

"I will, you take care of yourself" Jill said

"sure thing comeback alive you two" Claire said hugging her brother and then Jill again and Chris one more time

"Bye Claire, I love you and I'll call you from the airport and again once we get to Europe, when we get back I'll tell you all about it" Chris said

"Yeah you get that evil Son of a Bitch, make him suffer as he did to all those poor innocents back in Raccoon City, damn him and Umbrella" Claire said encouraging the two to do their best

Chris kissed his sister on the forehead and then he left with Jill, it was time to settle things with Wesker once and for all, the final battle was about to begin.

The End


End file.
